


A wilting child

by Marvel_mars3



Series: Underneath Glitter and Gold [1]
Category: Ironman, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_mars3/pseuds/Marvel_mars3
Summary: It’s been two years since the ’Civil War’. The rogue avengers arrive back home but are in for a rude awakening. With unforgiving civilizens, new faces in the compond, an an unexpected surprise leads to an unexpected realization about a certain Iron Maiden.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so sorry if it’s blah. I have the ideas but lack the experience.
> 
> And if you read the summary before I edit it, I am till going to do a immortal avengers fanfic but I decided to do it in a different series after this.

Part 1:

 

Loki has been back at Midgard for two years now. After Ragnorak, him, Thor, and Bunnhilde decided to go back to Midgard with Bruce, while the Asgardians were taking temporary refuge on an orphaned planet. His and Thor’s relationship has drastically improved during this time as well as his relationship with Bunnhilde,they have been together for a year now. He was suprised upon his arrival, however, at Toni’s ease and willingness at letting them take sanctuary at her home. When Loki brought it up days later, she simply said she knows that he was being controlled, and she still owes him that drink. The compound was full of life with Rhodey permanently residing between the compound and the tower with Toni. After his fall and the paralysis, the Air Force let him go. Within a week, Toni made him a pair electronic prosthetics that strapped on to his legs and allowed him to walk. He is apart of the New Aveneges as Iron Patriot, he is also one of the Co leaders. Toni has been chosen as the leader and head of the flight team. The other chosen Co leader is Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel. She is also the leader of the ground team.  Head of magic is Doctor Stephen Strange. Strange has to often portal himself on missions with Wong. Vision stayed by his mothers side and has a room on Toni and Rhodey’s floor. Toni was able after a lot of work, and the help of Doctor Cho, to remove Jarvis from Vision, he now works along side Friday. Her bots stay st the compound with her as well. Toni and Doctor Cho made another discovery, they realized that with peitro’s speed, his healing factor would be sped up as well. They went back and found his body unchanged. They put him in the cradle and waited for him to heal. A month later he was awake and they explained what happened while he was unconscious. He was dissappinted in his sister and joined the New Avengers. Toni and Pietro became quick friends. Throughout the years, Toni has adopted quite a few human children. Harley keener was the first she adopted after his father came back and murederd his mother and sister. She first saw Kate Bishop online, like she had the Spiderling, and later found out she was homeless. She took her in second. Finally, a couple months later, she was sent on a mission to help a girl who was effected by a strange fog, giving her powers. Toni took her in and she was mentored by Captain Marvel, reviving the name Ms. Marvel. Rhodey, who loves everyone of his and Toni’s kids, says Toni always liked to fix the broken. So all her wayward children reside with her. Peter Parker, or as Toni has taken to calling him, Spiderling,baby spider, Underroos, or Pete,vists frequently but still lives with his aunt May. Even though he is not legally one of Toni’s, she still loves him as one. Pepper , Happy, and Phil have been given a home in the compond as well as the Tower. Pepper has been promoted from PA to head of the business department for the New Avengers. Phil and Happy help run the security department with Jarvis and Friday. Jennifer Walters, She Hulk,is also apart of the team and works as a lawyer for the avengers along with Matt, Foggy, and Jessica. Jessica Jones joined the team three months after Matt. It took much convincing on Matt’s part and Toni’s pout, which Satan himself cant resist, to get her to say yes. Harley, Jane, Darcy, and Erik work with Toni in the science area, working on upgrades and new defenses for the team. Hope joined the New avengers after she found out what Scott did. Hope and Toni had been close since childhood.Hank Pym had never gotten to know Toni but judged her for her Fathers mistakes. After the Civil war, hope made Hank get to know Toni as Toni and not Stark. After the Civil war, Ross wanted to get back the rogue avengers any way he could, resulting in Clint and Scott’s family being in grave danger. Toni realizing this, went to each of their houses and invited them to stay at the compound. Laura’s house was bombed 4 hours after they left. Maggie and Cassie was bombed a day later. Jim Paxton left them exclaiming of the hardship and violence he didn’t sign up for leaving Maggieonce more a single mother. When Thor and Bruce came back and found out what they missed they felt quilty. Bruce regrets leaving Toni with a mess that was theirs after AOU, and knowing that he would have sided with her during the Civil War. Thor as well agrees with accountability and a sense of order. When they went to Toni to ask for forgiveness and a second chance, Toni gave them a slight smile and said they are already apart of the family. She welcomed Loki and Bunnhilde after they passed the initiative. But even with all this life, there is still a sadness and anger that lives thickly under the astmospher. In the way lila and cooper stare blankly at the door as if waiting for their dad to come in any second, but at the same time the resentment in their eyes whenever he or the other rogue Avengers are brought up. In the way Cassie stays quiet in the day but you can hear the calls for her daddy at night. The way Nathanial called every man there dada but Clint. The way Laura needed Jennifer to print out some papers that looked to similar to Divorce papers. The way Bruce and Thor look at Toni and Rhodey with sadness and quilt. Or mostly in the way Toni holds the arc reactor in her chest to tightly, the way you hear her screams rip through the night, or the silence that is too restless. One thing that was a common knowledge though was that they would protect Toni Stark if it was the last thing they did. 


	2. Chapter 1

“I still don’t know why you would help pardon them” Stephen expressed. 

“I already told you. I don’t want them here any more than you do, hell I want them here less, but right now we need as many hero’s as we can.” Toni replied. She stood next to Stephen outside waiting for the exavengers arrival.

“Yes I know, Thanos is coming. I understand but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Stephen narrowed his eyes looking at the ground raking a shaking hand through his once tidy hair.

“You know, everyone didn’t need to come down for this right.” Toni thought about the filled compound full of her family and friends.

“Nonsense, we are here for you Toni, you don’t have to do this alone.” Strange reprimanded looking Toni in the eyes. Toni looks down with a small smile on her lips,

“You know, you sound a lot like my honey bear.” 

Stephen gave a small smile thinking about the his new friend.  
“Well he is a wise man.”

“Speaking of wisemen, kitty Kat just messaged me. They will be here in a few minutes and he apologizes for the delay. They had a little incident with the wicked witch of the west.”

Toni looks out into the blue sky waiting for the familiar sound of a quinjet motor. Strange scoffed already highly annoyed that they had to stand in the sun for 2 hours longer then necessary, he hated all the rogue avengers but Wanda was on top of that list under a certain Rogers. A few minutes passed before they heard the quinjet approach. Toni closed her eyes realizing now just what she is about to do. Her breaths started to shaken as she started to tap on the arc reactor. Strange reached out and grabbed her hand in his. They shared a look that relieved and was now thankful that she didn’t have to go through this alone. She can do this. She took one more deep breath before turning back to the now landing quinjet. T’Chala and shuri were the first to exit. T’Chala passed her an exasperated eye role and head nodded towards the jet were the exvengers were still exiting surrounded by the Dora Milaje. Toni couldn’t help the little giggle that forced its way passed her lips. The next thing she New she had her arms full of Shuri. Relaxing into the embrace, she allowed herself to smile.

“Hello sweetheart, I hope those asshole didn’t cause you too much trouble.” Shuri scoffs up at her with an evil twinkle in her eye.

“They are a group of the most disrespectful, ungrateful, concieded, arseholes I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. They spent the whole time, instead of asking for a way to fix their mistakes or asking about the damages that they caused, complaing and blaming you for all of their decisions. I swear if T’Chala allowed me to have my way, they would be wishing they had a shield stuck in their chest and not my...”

“Sister.” T’Chala scolded, but you could see the amusement shining in his eyes. He turned to Toni asking her how she was and Toni replied with her usual fine.

“I should be asking you that from what I am hearing. I am sorry and forever in your debt for housing them for me.” Toni grabbed T’Chala’s hand. He put his hand on top of hers before bringing her hand to his lips giving it a light kiss.

“In case you are forgetting, I am in yours. I left you in that bunker” he paused to wave off Toni’s defense for him. “I left you. I should have went back and checked on you. Hell, I should’ve gone down there with you. I am sorry sister.”

Toni quickly cupped one of T’Chala’s cheeks and squeezed Shuri hand before turning back to the quinjet. The Dora Milaje, as they saw Toni turn towards them, reluctantly moved to the side to show the rogue avengers standing there.

“Well, lets get this over with shall we.” Toni signed before straightening out her dress and began walking towards them. Shuri walked right next to her, arms brushing, while Stephen and T’Chala walked right at her heels one to each side. There is no way this can go well.


	3. Chapter 2

Walking towards the rogue Avengers was the longest few seconds of Toni's life. It was as if everything went in slow motion. She felt the way Shuri shifted closer to her and the way she gently rubbed her knuckles against her own. The way T'Chala and Strange tensed as they walked closer, towering over her more protectively. She felt the way her chest started to slowly tighten, with each step another weight on her chest as memories rushed back. Memories of family nights, shawarma, and inside jokes, of food fights with Clint and dancing with Natasha. Painting with Steve during sunrise and flying with Sam during sunset. But, she also remembered the nightmare produced by Wanda, about Ultron and the loss of trust, about the accords and the fight which finally broke apart her little misfit family. Most importantly though, she remembered a video and the screams and her heartbreaking as she listened to her mother begging. The look on Steves' face and god he knew, he knew, and he lied. She thought of lying on the cold floor alone with nothing but the pain and betrayal. She thought of watching the love of her life, the one person in her life that she couldn't live without FALL. He was falling, and she couldn't catch him. 

While she walked with the memories seeming fresh in her mind, she studied them. Studied the way they looked at her. Wanda with pure hatred and disgust, and velvet leaking into her eyes. The look of guilt in Bucky's eyes and how he stood away from the group, away from Steve. The downcase of Sam's shoulders and how he couldn't even look Toni in the eyes. Natasha impassive stare cracking just an inch, showing worry and relive. Then there was Clint's scowl and Scott's look of annoyance to her and anticipation to go back home. As she finally reached them, Steve was the first one to take a step forward, full of confidence and stride.

"Hey, Toni! It's good to see you again. You look good." Wanda snorted not to subtly and Clint rolled his eyes at the false accusation. Steve shot them a look as if a father was scolding his children, it was truly a pathetic sight. Strange must of been thinking the same as Toni as she heard him quietly clear his throat. All the nervousness left Toni and her confidence shot forward. 

"I am sure the pleasure is all yous!" This time Strange didn't bother to hide his laugh and Shuri soon joined in. Before the rogues could retaliate, Toni quickly began talking again, wanting to get it all out at once and as quickly as possible.

"Now I expect some lawyers came by and explained the rules you will have to follow for the next three months as punishment. In case you weren't listening like I know all of you but Natasha, Bucky, and Sam didn't, I will say them once more for you here. First, you are to stay in the East wing of the compound unless you are granted access to another room. Second, You are not to leave the compound unless told to and escorted. Third, any visitors have to be approved by the board. Fourth, you are no longer Avengers. If you sign the new accords, go through the next three months without breaking any rules, and pass the Avengers initiative, then and only then will your status be returned. Everything you need is provided in your wing including rooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a fully stocked pantry, living room, a dance studio, art studio, a library, a workout room, and a pool. During the three months, you will each be provided with a card with $1000 on it. That money will renew each month. You can use the card to shop online but every purchase needs to be approved. If you run out of money before the month is up then oh well. After the three months is up, you get no more free money. You will have to pay for your own living area, either here at the compound or elsewhere, bills, food, and clothes. new equipment will be provided for you. If you lose or damage it before the month is up, you will have to pay for the repairs. If you become an Avenger you will get a salary, but I recommend you find another job as well like everyone else as equipment and bills do add up quite quickly. And may I remind you that you are no longer apart of SHIELD, so don't expect an income form them. Fifth, during the course of the three months, you will be required to see therapists and counselors to make sure you are psychologically stable or if you will be needing further treatment in the future. Wanda during this time, you will also need to learn to control your powers and get a basic high school education since you dropped out and never graduated if you want any hope on becoming a real Avenger. You will be working with personal friends of mine, Charles Xavier, Doctor Strange, and Mister Odinson. " She gestured to strange as she said his name. "So I greatly advise you to play nice. Finally Sixth, there are Avenger members, friends, and family all residing at the compound, you will not use any magic against them or harm them in any way. Break any of these rules in your three-month probation, you will be thrown into prison and tried for all of your crimes. If you become apart of the new Avengers, you will be provided with a new set of rules and contracts you will have to obey. If you don't sign the accords after the three months, you will not become an Avengers and will not be allowed on missions, and in doing so will get you punished. And Steve you have lost your honored name of Captain and Sam, you have been let go of the airforce. Bucky, you are okay because you went through all the proper training and requirements to get your title and you were brainwashed for most of your crimes, for the crimes you committed while not however caused you to be put on a temporary three-year suspension." Everyone but Natasha and Bucky started to protest all yelling over the other. She could only make out very little of what they were whining about but she caught something about locking in room again, not right, I deserved that title and something about not agreeing to this shit when he followed Steve.

"Enough!" T'Chalas voice rang throughout the field they were currently standing in, stern and unmoving. Toni gave him a little smile before beginning again.

"We are not here to deal with your childish behavior. You Will follow these rules or you are done." She looked each ExAvenger in the eyes. "Now! With that said, sign these contracts that verify that you have been told and understand the rules and the consequences of disobeying them." 

Each member came up stubbornly but signed the contract and got into the designated car to leave to the tower. T'Chala, Shuri, and the Dora Milaje with them. 

When they arrived at the compound, they entered the main common room where everyone was waiting. The rogue avengers stopped and stared at the mass of people they faced. Nathaniel was the first to break the stressed energy and leaped forward into Toni's arms.

"Hey, Nate! How is my favorite little guy doing? You didn't cause too much chaos did you?" She looked at her little godson in her arms.

"Not too much aunty." He wrapped his little hands in her hair taking it out of its up due and playing with it as he would normally do. His eyes passed over all the people, now realizing all the eyes on him. Clint stepped forward causing Toni's shy godson to burrow his face between her neck and shoulder.

"Who's that Aunty Toni?" Clint took a winded step back, a pained expression written across his face.

Laura stepped forward, Lila and Cooper close behind. Clint looked at his family giving them a weak smile, "Hey guys. How are you?"

"Don't do that," Laura responded. "Don't smile and ask us how we are. You left us. You left us and Ross came for us and Scott's family. Do you want to know who was there? Do you want to know who risked their life and rescued us? Who took us in without hesitation and fed us and clothed us and help us get back on our feet. Who I have chosen to be the godmother of my little boy. The person who saved your family's life and the person you and Scott should be on your hands and knees for? Toni, Toni Stark. And do you wanna know how Ross knew where to find us? From the data drop your sweet Captain and Natasha did. There weren't just hydra agents at SHIELD. There were some many good agents and families that they got killed. And Toni was there and spent days awake saving as many people as she could with Phil, Maria, and Fury." She turned to Steve and Natasha. "why didn't you guys ask Toni for help when you knew she created the system?" They looked down ashamed not knowing the answer.

Scott stepped forward, shock frozen on his face as he looked between Maggie, Cassie, and Hope who have now joined Laura and her family and Toni.

"Two years Clint, Two fucking years you were gone. Two birthdays, two Christmases, Two Thanksgivings, two Easters. You missed Coopers first year in junior high, his first time shaving, you missed when he made it on the baseball team and we celebrated all night because he worked so hard, you missed when he won the science fair and discovered a new star with Toni, you missed when he was rewarded honors at school after Toni took the time to tutor my kids with her own. You missed Lilas coming home crying and screaming and hating herself because she had to experience her first heartbreak without her father there to help her, the first time she was catcalled by some creep on the street and you weren't there so Rhodey punched the guy in the face, her school talent show where she sang, and god Clint can she sing. You missed her go from skirts to ripped jeans, lip gloss to lipstick. You missed Nathaniel learn to talk, and run, and dance, and grow. You weren't there and Nathaniel doesn't remember you, Lila can never trust you again, and Cooper has learned to live without you. And me Clint, I am done. Done waiting for you to stay just for once stay. I filed for the papers, Clint. We are getting a divorce. 

Hope stepped towards Scott , pushing Clint out of the way, scrutinizing him under her hard gaze."I think it goes without saying that we are over. And I think you should know, Hank is working with SI now, more specifically Toni. I hope my fathers past misdirected and misguided judgment isn't the reason you chose Steve over Toni. Toni has always been a sister to me since we were little. Peggy was both of our godmothers, granted her and Toni were always closer. 

Hope walks back with Laura and her kids to find a seat on one of the many seating areas in the room. Maggie was still standing with Cassi by her. She looked at the man she loved so long ago and couldn't help but wonder when did it all go so wrong with him.

"Cassie doesn't want to talk to you. Don't push her." with that, they departed back to the center of the room. Cassie learned a long time ago not to look back for her dad, he wouldn't be there.

Sharon and Steve's reunion was the shortest. It consisted of a slap across Steves face some very colorful words, and a threat to Steve if he ever put his hands on her cousin again. 

"How about I introduce you to everybody?" Toni suggested. "You know Bruce, Thor, and Loki, and standing next to them is Loki's girlfriend, Brunnhilde, and Yes Clint Loki is on our side now and he did pass the Avengers Initiative. You know T'Chala and Shuri, and standing next to them is Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. By the window is Bruce Wayne(Batman), Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Alfred, and Berry Allen (Flash). On the couch is Matt Murdock aka Daredevil and our human lie detector and our lawyer. Next to him, his assistent Foggy Nelson by his side. On his other side in Jessica Jones, badass supersoldier, and Matts girlfriend, also a lawyer. Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk and our last resident lawyer. Charles Xavier and some of the X-Men, Logan (Wolverine), Scott (Cyclops), Jean Grey, Ororo (Storm). Brooding by the doorway is as you all know Fury and Maria, a couple feet away stands Pepper, Happy, and Phil. Peggy and Daniel are by the window. When I was younger I went down to my dad's lab and found a formula he was working on to replicate the super soldier serum. I ended up changing it so it decreases aging time. That's why Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel aren't all wrinkly now. Over there is Rhodey, my sunlight, my life, my Northstar. Surrounding him are our kids. Harley, Kamala, Kate, Peter, Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers, and of course Friday and Jarvis are here. I adopted Harley, Kamala, and Kate. Pete isn't legally mine, but he is still my son. 

Toni took a deep breath before turning to Wanda.

"I am so sorry Wanda, I was going to tell you what we were working on, but Cho and I weren't sure if it would work, it was a very long stretch. Then when he woke up, he asked us not to tell you."

Wanda looked at Toni confused before she felt the familiar presence. Turning towards the doorway, she saw him.

"Pietro!" Wanda screamed. She put a hand to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. She went running towards him but Pietro held up a hand.

"I have missed you. But I am very disappointed in you. You have changed sister, and not for the better." Wanda deflated. bowing her head sobbing. 

"Alright! I will give you and your brother some time to catch up. the rest of you I will show ...."

Toni was cut off by a loud crackling sound and fog forming in the center of the room. when the fog vanished, a note and a box took its place.

"Alright everyone back up slowly. Luara, Rhodey, Maggie, move the kids over her. Friday trace where this came from, Jarvis scan the box."

"Trace undetected."

" The items are save. It appears that there are DVDs in the box"

"Alright," Toni stepped forward and slowly opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Toni, Avengers, Rouges, Friends, and Family,

I have locked down the compound and have frozen time for this event. In this box, you will find seven movies. You will watch these movies and finally understand who Toni Stark is. The first movie is about Toni's childhood. It will be two parts (Birth- 17) and (18-iron maiden), the second, third, and fourth movie are Iron maiden 1,2, and 3. The fifth movies is the Avengers, the sixth Age of Ultron. The seventh and final movie is also two parts, the Civil War and Post Civil War. If you talk or leave, the video will pause. You will only be allowed In the Common room, bathroom, and kitchen on this floor. Have Fun!

XXX

Toni looked up, shock clear on her face. She put the note back on the table and opened the box. Inside were the videos.

"We don't have to do this. This is wrong and a breach of privacy!" Rhodey protests pulling Toni to his chest.

"What perfect billionaire has something to hide?" Wanda snickered. Steve, Scott, and Clint laughed.

Peggy, Daniel, Rhodey, and Bruce Wayne all stood up. Her kids moved closer to Toni, while Pietros steely eyes pierced through Wanda instantly silencing her. 

"You don't have to do this ducky." Peggys familiar calming voice washed over her. 

Toni sighed, wanting almost anything else to happen but this.

"I don't have a choice." Toni had tears in her as she looked up. Her family shouldn't have to see this, she doesn't want the rouge avengers to see what she spent most of her life hiding. She slowly got up and put in the first DVD and sat back down between Rhodey and Peggy. Her family and friends sat around her and the rogue avengers sat at the opposite side of the room. When they settled in, the movie began to play.


	4. Chapter 4

The screen lit up and the countdown started. 3, Toni gripped her left arm, 2, she felt Rhodey’s arms tighten around her waist, 1, she let out a shaky breath. Then it started.

” **Push! One more time Maria you can do it, one more.” The nurse was trying to reassure the mother after being in labor for 34 hours.**

**Peggy was one one side of Maria, mopping sweaty hair out of her face, whispering soothing words to her. Jarvis, who took the place of Ana as she had to go back to the mansion to help the staff clean a drunken Hoaward, was holding onto her hand.**

**After a final push, everyone went silent, then a tiny scream filled the air. Maria let out a sigh and a breathless laugh. ”It’s a girl” the nurse walked over and handed the tiny bundle to the new mother.**

**“Congratulations miss” Jarvis gently squeezed her shoulder.**

**Maria looked down at her child before gasping. “She’s beautiful.” She gently rubbed a finger down her daughters little check, a tear escaping her eye. “She’s so little. Hello Cuore Mio, Vita Mia!” (My heart, my life) ”Antonia. Her name is Antonia Edwin Maragaret Carbonell Stark. Named after her parents and godparents.**

**“What!” Peggy gasped looking at Maria to a shocked Jarvis. Maria giggles “Here” she put her arms out handing out Antonia for Peggy to take.**

**“Oh I don’t know” Peggy began to protest but she already had her goddaughter in her arms. The now quite child looked up into her eyes, brown staring down into hazel. A striking blue and warm curious brown.**

”Okay! I can’t stay silent anymore”

Toni looked up surprised to find that Clint was the one to speak up first. She thought Steve would comment on the Peggy or Howard thing, but looking over to him she could tell he was still trying to process what he just saw.

” Why was Howard drunk at home and not with Maria while she was giving birth?” Toni looked at Peggy before answering.

“Howard was a drunkered that would rather get shit faced drunk then be with his family. Honestly I’m not even sure he remembers that my mom was preganant.” Clint gave a disgusted look. Steve decided to take this time to add his own comment.

“Howard was a good man. You don’t need to be so disrespectful towards your own father, I am sure he had a good reason.”

“Yeah! Howard and Steve were friends.”Wanda piped up of course taking Steve’s side.

Toni rolled her eyes. “ yeah I bet in the couple of years Steve knew my father, he knows him better then his own daughter.”

Toni turned to her science bro, suprised to see he wasn’t questioning the father thing since he had a bad relationship with his father, to see him with his eyes screwed shut and fists clenched. Toni quickly got up and bent down in front of Bruce gently putting her hands on his cheeks.

“Hey? Hey Bruce look at me sweetie.” Toni brushed a hand through his dark curly locks. Bruce slowly opened his eyes staring right into Toni’s. A fierce flicker of green fading in and out of his eyes. Toni leaned in and put her forehead against his, gently stroking his hair and whispering to him. When his breathing slowed down enough, she got up and went back to her seat.

“Okay, lets finish this memory” the screen started to play the video once more.

” **Oh,” Peggy sighed “Hello little one. I am your godmother. I’m your aunt Peggy.”**

**If anybody asked, Peggy will say she did not cry, but Jarvis can testify that that was not the case. Peggy looked over at a still shocked Jarvis.**

**“Oh Edwin, come here and hold our goddaughter”**

**“Oh! Oh i don’t know about that, I mean babies are more your guys and Anas experience. Yes, I shall call Ana. I wouldn’t want to hurt the baby or scare her or what if i make her cry....”**

**”Edwin!” Peggy laughed “Calm down. Take a breath. Now come here and hold Antonia. You won’t hurt her and I’m right here.”**

**”oh, all right” Jarvis slowly stumbled over to Peggy still mumbling under his breath how this is a bad idea and he should really get Ana, before he reached them. He looked at the sleeping form in Peggy’s arms. Thick dark hair, a little button nose, and two little chubby cheeks. She was beautiful. He reached out and took hold of Antonia. With a shaky hand, he reached out and brushed her hair back. Antonia’s small eyes opened and curiously peered up at the new stranger holding her. She and Jarvis stared in each others eyes before she gave him a small toothless smile, reaching out a pudgy hand and placing it on his cheek. Jarvis gave her a smile in return before closing his eyes and gently leaning into her palm. In that moment, Jarvis fell in love for the second time in his life, and the final. He knew she already had him wrapped around her little finger, and by looking at Maria and Peggy, they were too.**

**” I think she approves dear” Maria’s heart swelled at the sight in front of her, of her little family.**

**“Oh yes” Jarvis snapped out of his daze. “ well she is a little sweetheart, you did well.”**

“Oh dear I remember that day like it happened yesterday” chuckled Peggy. She reached out and grabbed Toni’s hand.

”I loved you the first time I saw you, I knew I would protect you. And as time passed you grew more into my daughter, but Jarvis, you were jarvis’ the first time he held you in his arms. That night when Maria and you went to sleep the night before you guys were discharged, Jarvis sat in silence for a while before looking a me with tears in his eyes. He was terrified, terrified that he would some how mess up such a precious thing.” Peggy smile fondly.

Harley looked at his mother and smiled. “You were a cute baby” a chorus of “yeahs” and “look at those eyes, even then” toni smiled at them,a small blush on her cheeks, before that voice had to fucking talk.

”I didn’t know Peggy was such a big influence on your life Antonia.” Steve was for no reason annoyed at not knowing this, angry that Toni didn’t tell him, and jealous that she had Peggy. ”you should have told me”

Toni looked at Steve with a blank expression on her face. Now, she has been trying since they first United to keep her cool, to not snap. But that! That look he was giving her like she did something wrong, and that voice like he was talking down to a child. She held her breath for 1...2...3 seconds before she replied.

”Who he fuck do you think you are.” Maintaining her composer. The only thing reflecting her anger were her eyes. Steve froze when his met hers.

“What makes you so entitled. You never liked me, no you despised me before you even met me. The first time we met you acted all high and mighty and started accusing me of what type of person I was. You never got over it. You never got over the fact that you don’t live in the past anymore, which is just that, your past. You never got over that I wasn’t Howard, so you didn’t want to get to know me. Because I was your constant. Someone to go to to yell at, to criticize, to blame, to take your anger out on. So you needed me to be how you saw me, you needed to hate me. So why? Why the hell would I tell you about my family, my past. Toni was shaking by the time she was done speaking. Rhodey put his head between her shoulder blades, the only thing keeping her from jumping up.

Anger cursed through her vains, but she forced herself to calm down, for her friends, family, for her kids. Steve looked down flushed. Not wanting to admit that she was right. He looked around at his team and thought about it. They had their good day together, him and Toni, but when it was bad it was bad. He could tell you that she was a graceful dancer, but only Natasha can tell you how she favors her left leg over her right Becaus Chloe Ashely pushed her down the stairs in high school. She was only 10. He can tell you that her favorite breakfast item is an omelet, but only Clint can tell you that it had to be slightly browned and extra cheesy and she had to have 4 strawberries ont he side. There are many things he knows about her, but he doesn’t.

Peggy was the first to break the silence. ”Now Stevie, I don’t know how you treated my daughter, but I have a feeling I’m going to be very disappointed when I find out. Oh and dear, I am not YOUR Peggy.”

Peggy Carter was a women who lost her first love in the war like so many other women back then. But she moved on, she grew and she found her soulmate, Daniel. She didn’t take kindly to people hurting her baby or claiming her as anybody else’s but Daniels.

Everyone fell silent.  

**The screen showed an older car pulling up to a mansion that could only be stark manor. The car stopped and out hopped Edwin Jarvis. Out of scrubs and showcasing a light grey suit.**

Toni smiled and looked over towards Peggy, a smile of her own on her lips.

”that was his favorite suit”

”it was his favorite because it was the one he wore when he first met you.” 

Toni smiled wider at the thought of her Jarvis.

**Jarvis opened Peggy’s door before hurrying back to help Maria out of the car. Peggy took Maria’s arm from Jarvis as he went back in to get Antonia.**

**Ana, who was excitedly waiting by the front door for them to return, quickly opened the door and ushered them inside.**

**“Oh where is the baby!”Ana looked around before her eyes landed on the car seat stationed behind her husband. Jarvis moved out of the way to give Ana a better view.**

**”Miss Maria she is beautiful!” She gently put a hand on the small sleeping form. “What is her name darling”**

**“Antonia Edwin Maraget Carbonella Stark. Named after her parents and godparents.”**

**Ana gasped tears in her eyes looking between Peggy and Jarvis, joy radiating off her. She turned and took her husbands hand. “Oh Edwin”**

**Before Jarvis could respond to his wife’s excitement, he was interrupted by stumbling feet and muttering. Looking over, it was none other then Howard Stark. Once he realized he was not alone he looked up at them, like a deer caught in headlights.**

**”oh yeah, the baby. Well, where is he?the small group looked at each other before Peggy stepped forward.**

**“She Howard. And she is sleeping.” Howard stared at them processing what his old friend just told him.**

**“A girl!” Howard shouted**

**the loud outburst startled Antonia awake. Jarvis picked her up and started to sooth her . Howard stumbles forward before sneering down at his child.**

**“Take the bitch back. I don’t have used for it.” He turned and slapped Maria.**

**jarvi quickly left the room trailed by Ana. Peggy stayed to try to help defend Maria, but there was only so much that they could do.**

**“We had one chance. One chance at a child and you spawn a girl. Pathetic. What am I supposed to do with it huh?”**

**Howard stormed away. Maria stared blankly at the wall before walking over to the cabinet, taking out a pill bottle and departure to her room. Peggy could just stand there and watch. Peggy signed after a while before going to find Edwin and Ana.**

“That piece of shit! How could he say those things about his daughter? You were just a baby and no one could control what gender you get.” Clint stood face red and hands trembling.

Natasha stood up and direscted Clint to the kitchen to calm down.

”I’m in the same boat as Clint. And hitting your mother! I don’t want to know what else he has done.” Bruce stood up next and walked to the bathroom.

” I don’t like you, but I agree.”Wanda retorted before crossing her arms and looking at the wall. 

Sam gave her a pity, starting to question more and more his ability as a physiologist. Before Steve could comment, Toni called for a break. 

She needed to calm her friends, talk to her family, and comfort her kids and Rhodey,

One memory down. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

Back from their intermission, everyone got settled in. Allowing the next chosen memory to begin. 

 

**Toni is about three months old, laying in her crib crying.**

**Maria had to go to leave for the week for a charity convention. After a three hour goodbye to her little princess and going over the list of things Jarvis needs to do for Antonia, which he already knew by heart, tries to reassure Maria a hundred times that he will be fine.**

**Peggy is stuck at work after a mission went wrong Ana had to leave back home after they got a call that her father was in the hospital.**

**So Jarvis is left to do the cooking, cleaning, running Howard's errands, and watch his precious gem by himself.**

**They knew as soon as she was born that she would be smarter than them all, and she is proving them right by having a small vocabulary, consisting of 'arvis, mama, 'eggy, yes, no, look, listen, want, learn, and why.**

**So when Antonia woke from her nap calling for her 'arvis, he was downstairs, vacuuming a guest room, unable to hear her little cry.**

 

**Whoever Howard who walked past her room had. He has not seen or held his daughter since the first instance of her homecoming.  He looked into her room before stopping and down at the wailing girl.**

**"Hey! Hey, stop that ruckus! Howard yanked her into his arms, holding her out in front of him, looking down at her in disgusted.**

**Antonia started to whimper at the strange man holding her.**

**"Now don't do that, Starks don't cry" his voice boomed throughout her room making her cry out once more.**

**Howard getting frustrated and started to squeeze her arms tighter and gave her a quick shake yelling at her to shut up.**

**With a sickening crack, Antonia froze, face full of shock before it slowly contorted into pain. She let out an ear pitching scream, Jarvis hearing it quickly ran up the multiple stairs into her room to find her in Howard's arms, face purple from crying so hard, and her arm in an angle it should never be placed. He quickly pushed the nauseous feeling away and quickly grabbed Antonia form his arms and rushed her to the car to take her to the hospital.**

"Oh my God!" Laura cried " you were just a baby, you were so little, how could he do that?" Cooper got up and ushered his mom to the back of the room to calm down, Maria ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Toni's kids were cowering into her lap as Rhodey tried to control his breathing, tears flowing freely down his face. He knew it was bad, but not this bad.

Wayne got up and walked to Toni, who slipped out of her children's grasp and threw herself into her 'brothers arms' 

Natasha, losing her trained composure got up next and wrapped her arms around Toni. Toni knowing Nat, moved them in the corner of the room, away from everyone's sight.

"I'm so sorry. I thought Steve told you then I let them go, I swear if I knew he would do what he did I would've stopped them. I should've taken the time to get to know you better and not listen to the media, and I never changed my evaluation. I'm so..." 

"Hey, breath! Look at me ." Toni took the other woman's face in her hands, whipping her tears. "You are one of the few that I forgave. After one more quick hug, they walked back to the seating area.

"Honey bear, can you go and grab May, the note said time is frozen, but I'm hoping if you bring her here she will unfreeze. Wayne, Fury go with him. You could all use a breather. 

Once they were gone, Toni looked around realizing Bruce was gone. "Shit."

Toni ran around each available room before finding him in the dining area, table smashed and her old green jolly standing in the middle. The rest of the group ran in the room but froze at the sight in front of them. Toni held up a hand as a sign for them to stay still.

"Well Jolly Green, I missed you too, but you didn't have to destroy my $3000 Italian imported table to get my attention. The Hulk turned around at the familiar soothing voice. A smile lit up his face at the site of his first friend standing there. 

"Little girl!" Hulk reached out and grabbed Toni into his large hands, causing a chorus of gasps to fill the air.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

"Eh, Hulk has mixed emotion."

"Why don't we sit and talk?"

"Okay," He plopped in the floor causing a loud bang. 

"Hulk sad about what happened to his friend and Angry at the loud man. Hulk also angry that witch is here. Witch hurt Hulk and Toni. 

"I'm sorry buddy. Trust me, I don't want the witch here any more than you do, but we do need her. And you don't need to worry about me, that memory is in the past, I don't even remember it. And if he were still alive, I would've allowed you to smash him."

Hulk beamed at that response before putting Toni back down.

"Sorry about table"

"Its fine buddy, I'll just have to make a Hulk prove table that you can smash all you want." Hulk let out a loud booming laugh at that idea. "Now, as much as I love you, imma need little Brucie back." Hulk let Bruce take back over.

"I remember, he let me remember what happened." Toni smiled at her friend before ushering him to Thor.

"There should be some extra clothes under the stairs."

Thor led him to the staircase while congratulating him on finally being able to work with the Hulk and gaining memory. 

After everyone settles down and the boys were back with May, who gave a quick hug to Toni. and went to sit by a now somewhat calm Peter.

Toni explained to Rhodey what happened to their dining room then the memory resumed. 

**The scene showed a red-eye Jarvis holding a shirtless Toni as the doctor put a cast around her little arm. Jarvis fed them a made up story, knowing Howard had much to much influence to be able, to tell the truth, but by the looks the doctor and nurses gave, they didn't believe a word he said. If the finger looking brusies on her body didn't give it away, then Howard's record and recent stomach pumps from drinking near to death did.**

**After a long phone call, they went back home. Peggy and Maria stormed in the house shortly after.**

**Maria took one look at her _Cuore, La sua vita,_  ** **and she lost it. Peggy had to hold her back as she clawed and punched at an emotionless Howard, yelling threats at him. After a few minutes to cool off, Maria took her baby girl and went to her room.**

The screen went dark before the third memory began to play, this time Toni was only a year old.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**One-year-old Antonia Stark was sitting in her bedroom surrounded by books. Ranging from Care Bears to The Beginners Guide to Science and Engineering.**

**Antonia has had a rough few months whining, throwing tantrums, and screaming as if in pain. After many doctors appointments and consultations, nobody could give them an answer, none of them could help. Jarvis one day came up with a plan. He sat her down with a box of legos and watched as her tiny, clumsy fingers and smart eyes work together to form whatever her little imagination seemed fit. From tall towers to little cars.**

**This seemed to work. Her screaming and discomfort seemed to subside and the outbursts greatly lessened. However, Jarvis, Peggy, Maria, and Ana decided to take it further, buying her more books about maths, science, different languages, history, puzzles, and anything they thought would stimulate her little, active mind.**

**Her room was quickly transformed, piled up with little sketches and projects she was starting. But she was still a little girl. She still had her corner which held her fairy tale books and favorite stuffed bunny Ana made for her for her birthday.**

**A few months later, Antonia was sitting on her bed late into the night reading one of her favorite books about a little boy who never grows old and stayed with the ones he loved forever.**

**Ana came into her room tired, dirty, and slightly sweaty from just finishing up her days work,**

**"Hello, my little bunny! What are you still doing up?"**

**Antonia looked up from her book, a sleepy little smile on her cute baby face. " I can't sleep"**

**Ana knew that already at such a young age Antonia was plagued with nightmares. Of course, little Antonia would never admit this for the fear of appearing weak and needy.**

**Ana sat next to her and gently ran a hand through her thick, soft, brown locks. Ana knew this was a bad night due to the slight red tint on her darlings nose and still visible dampness under her little mystical eyes.**

**"How about I get out my knitting kit"**

**Antonia's eyes lit up. One of her favorite things that they got to do which was so rarely done due to the fact to having to keep it a secret from a certain man and Ana's work schedule, was knitting dresses for her bunbun, which is what she took to calling her little-stuffed rabbit.**

**Although it was already 1 am and Ana was exhausted from a long day of work, the time she is able to spend with Antonia alone and in peace, she will forever cherish.**

**They spent two hours knitting away, Antonia needing to stop every once in a while to ask for assistance. Her little finger working hard to make a little pair of boots that turned out a little lopsided and two different sizes, but Ana couldn't have been any more proud. Ana was able to make a beautiful pale pink dress that fit lovely on the little tan bunny.**

**Once Ana was done cleaning up and getting rid of the evidence of their late night gathering, she looked over to find Antonia fast asleep, curled up in a ball on the chair. Ana gently picked her up into her arms and carried her to her room. Antonia looked up at Ana before saying "I love you Ana" and quickly fell back to sleep.**

**Ana left her room, quietly closing the door after checking her peter pan night light, and walked to her and Jarvis' room, a small smile never leaving her face.**

**But of course for Antonia, when something good happens, she knew the bad wasn't far behind.**

**Antonia woke with a start only to find a shadow of a man by her closet.**

**"Jarvis" came her scared mumbled voice.**

**She heard a snort come from the strange shadow before it slowly stepped closer.**

**From the slight sunlight coming through her window from the freshly awakened sun, she could see that the shadow man was none other than her father.**

**"Well look at this. If it isn't baby Antonia fast asleep all tucked cozily in her bed." he sneered.**

**Antonia stayed frozen partly in fear partly in confused curiosity.**

**Howard took a moment, a blank stare on his face as he began looking around his daughter room. As he finished, he had a smile on his face, that scared her more than the blank stare.**

**"I bet you think you are all that don't you." he chuckled. he walked up to her desk pulling her sketches off. One of a puppy, a few of a car, and one of Maria.**

**Howard let out one more twisted laugh before ripping her papers up. He turned towards her puzzles and lego creations before throwing them across the room. He then turned to her little corner and started to rip up the book and stuffed animals. However, she didn't react until Howard picked up the little tan bunny.**

**"No! No, not** **bunbun. Put her down." Antonia screamed banging her little fists against his leg.**

**Maria, Ana, and Jarvis ran in just in time to see a little rabbit in his a and a little-stuffed leg in the other.  Howard dropped the pieces onto the floor before walking away. Antonia quickly gathered the pieces together and started to pick up the stuffing. Desperately trying to put it back together.**

**Ana rushed over to her kneeling down and grabbing the bunny helping to pick up the stuffing.**

**"Shhhh! Shhh, little one it is okay. I'll fix her up. Don't worry. Come on little one let's go to my room and fix up bunbun."**

**Jarvis stayed to clean up the destruction Howard caused and tried to salvage as many things as he could. In the distance, you could hear the yelling scolding voice of Maria and the absent voice of Howard.**

Shuri looked at her sister. Wondering how many memories shell have to be tortured to watch. 

"Not all my memories are bad ones." Toni smiled. "Granted there are a lot of them, some worse than others." Toni held Peggy's hand. "But for the good ones, I wouldn't change a thing."

Shuri walked to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. 

It doesn't bother you right?" Jessica's voice rang throughout the quiet room. "When I drink I mean"

Toni smiled at her dear friend, "He has no control over me. Not anymore."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter but it’s been hectic but I promised I’m going to start writing more and type when I can. Happy New Year!!!

It was around afternoon by the time the third memory was finished.

”How about we take a little intermission and make some lunch?”Laura offered.

”That sounds like a great idea! How about we get to cooking and the kids can watch a movie.” Nat suggested.

”Yes!” Toni replied, happy to be able to get her mind on something other than her past. “Yes, lets do that. And maybe if you guys are good we can do some baking afterwards.” Toni winked at the group of kids. 

Harley, Peter, and Cooper the group to play with the bots. Lila took Nathanial to entertain him with his toy cars. While the others took to having a Disney movie marathon. Clint and Scott stayed with to “supervise”, with a close eye on them by the others. Toni knew they would never hurt the kids but she though a lot of things that were proven wrong. 

Steve and Sam sat at the little table that was temporarily replacing the one the Hulk smashed. Wanda and Pietro sat awkwardly across from them. 

The gothom heros, Stephen, T’Challa, Daniel, Bucky, Darcy, and the Gardians took to playing some form of poker from space as suggested by rocket. 

Meanwhile, Toni,Natasha, Bruce, Maggie, Laura, and Peggy took to making a lavish feast. 

They all had questions and comments, but they all had a silent agreement to wait after lunch. They needed to pretend, even if it was only for a little while, even if it was only fake. 

By the end of two movies, the food was finished and everyone was called to the table. There was a ride range of dishes from a wide range of people. 

Nat made a Russian soup, Solyanka. Toni and Peggy made an Italian appetizer, Focaccia Barese, while Laura and Maggie made a beautiful roasted chicken with a mixed of veggies and potato wedges. Bruce went through his memories and made a variety of spicy Indian  dips and sauces as well as some milder ones for the kids. 

After eating and cleaning up Toni did as she promised and baked with the kids. They made a variety of cakes, cookies,many pies. Everyone was happy as they could be at the moment. 

Quill pulled Toni aside once everyone was occupied, filling their plates with as much goodies as the plate could handle. Once alone Quill gently pulled Toni to his chest. Throughout their time together, the two grew close becoming fast friends. 

“ You know I never had parents growing up,” Quill whispered

”You don’t have to talk about this” Toni adjusted herself in his arms so she could see his face.

”No, I have to” he closed his eyes taking a deep breath before starting again.

”My mom died when I was eight years old. I had to stand their and watch as the light left her eyes. Then I ran, ran away from my dead mother, away from the pity looks. But one thing I could never out run no matter how hard I tired was the memories. Yondu, an alien from space took me from earth, kinda took me under his wing. I thought he hated me, he threaten to eat me!” Quill looked lost in his mind, tears in his eyes as if recalling a fond memory. Clearing his throat he began once more. “ but I found out he saved me. He was supposed to take me to my father, Ego, which I found out was an abusive son of a bitch who killed my mom by putting that tumor in her brain. I was happy when we killed that fucker. I had to watch Yondu die too. Yondu was like my Jarvis or Peggy. So what I’m trying to say is, is that I’m here for you. I haves some understanding of what you went through. I should’ve told you a long time ago but...”

Toni I placed her hands on his cheeks silencing him with tears in her eyes, “Thank You!” 

“Yeah! Yeah no problem” Quill kisses her hairline “Know we better get back before Rhodes or your bat brother think I’m doing something with you”he winked at her.

Toni laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist as they walked back to the group of people, Toni feeling a little lighter. She knew whatever happens she’ll be able to get through it with her family. 

After quickly hugging her Rhodey as she passed by, him telling an (exaggerated) flight story to the kids, she sat next to Wayne and Diana as she watched them complete their poker game. The group was lagging at some stupid joke Barry told Diana. Quill took his place back by Gamoras side and gave her a smile before settling with her between his legs. 

Just for a moment, a single small fraction of a moment, it was normal. 

 


	8. Chaptern 7

It was around 9 when the familiar voice of J.A.R.V.I.S broke through.

 "I'm sorry miss but I am afraid it's time to start."

"Alright J, let us get ready"

Everyone sat up straighter, those who fell asleep woke up from the movement throughout the room. 

Steve sat up from his position on the recliner and let out a long sigh.  

Bucky looked at Steve with a mix of confusion and curiosity wondering why his friend was making such a commotion. Clint and Scott, trying to make amends with his family and friends, gave him an angry glare. Wanda wanted to give her own reaction but couldn't risk pushing Pietro. Sam was indifferent stuck between being there for his childhood hero and now a new friend and doing what is right.

Rocket annoyed from both being woken up and having to deal with the rouges in this situation out of any spoke up, "Is there something you would like to share with the class!"

"I Am Groot"

Steve looked around at everyone's gazes and realized that he has very few allies here. 

"Oh come on!" Steve was exasperated. "You're telling me that nobody else is tired of this? There is a threat that is more important than stark and we should be preparing for it!"

Nobody spoke up filled with shock and surprise

"Well sorry to inform you "cap" but against my will and judgment but you are stuck watching my sad sob life story. And that threat that you are so quickly wanting to prepare for is the threat I have been warning you guys about for years that I have been preparing for years that we" she points around at her new team," have been preparing for. So how about we get this over with?"

**"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Antonia! Happy Birthday to you!"**

**Toni closed her eyes scrunching up her little nose before blowing out the candles. Once the flames were extinguished, she let out a little laugh clapping her hands together.**

**"What did you wish for my darling!" Maria gazed at her Antonia as if she was her most precious gem.**

**Antonia gave her mother what seemed to be an exasperated look. "I can't tell you, mama! That's breaking the rules"**

**"The rules!" Maria smiled. Trying to stifle her laugh.**

**Antonia rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows the rules. If you tell someone your wish then it won't come true"**

**"Now when did my baby get so wise?" Maria placed a sloppy kiss on her forehead. Ana laughed at the scene of her little girl whipping at her forehead with a pout.**

**"I'm two mama, not a baby"**

**"Oh! Of course, my darling" Peggy leaned in and quickly ruffled her hair " I dear say you are quite the grownup."**

**Toni gave her a satisfied smile. Jarvis started to pass the cake up as he was cutting it while they were jabbering**

"Now here we go" Toni gleamed waving a hand toward the screen, "here is a good memory" Peggy gave a small laugh in Toni's direction.

**"Alright, Present time!"**

**Toni jumped out of her seat quickly, chocolate frosting covering a good portion of her face, racing towards the family room. She jumped onto the nearest couch with her arms open, swinging her legs.**

**Ana went first, presenting Toni with her own little beginner's sewing kit and yarn. Toni took this as a promise to spend more time creating together.**

**Peggy bought Toni new and more advanced art supplies since she was running dangerously low.**

**Jarvis gave her a train set. He had to practically hold her back from running to her makeshift lab in her room to set it up.**

**Finally, Maria walked over with a heavy box within her hands. Toni opened it up revealing three worn hardcover book it Italian.**

**"These were mine when I was a little girl. I want you to have them."**

**Antonia wrapped her arms around her mother**

 

Toni stared off in the distance with a small smile on her face as if she was back in the past remember something that nobody will ever get to be a part of, as if it was a secret only Toni will ever truly understand.

"I still have those"

All of a sudden she let out a gasp, hand flying to her chest where the reactor sits once more like an old enemy repaying a visit. Pepper and Cho go to her immediately. 

"It's fine" Toni took out a pill bottle popping one in her mouth. "With all of this excitement, I forgot about the meds!" She let out a low strangled laugh. 

Cho looked at her worriedly "the heart is a fragile thing and will take a long time to truly heal."

For some reason, Toni didn't think she was talking about the reactor at this moment. 

"please try to remember the pills, it will help with the pain as your body readjusts to the reactor, but as you know it will never truly go away and it won't take away near the amount I want it to, but it's something.... and it makes me feel better." She smiled at her old friend. 

"Wait, what do you mean reactor?" Nat looked at Toni. "I thought you had it removed?"

Toni looked at Natasha her face paler than before.

"Why don't you ask your perfect soldiers over there" Wolverine growled.

They all turned to Steve and Bucky.

Toni however easily took control over the conversation not ready to start another fight over this as it is still a very sore topic," All I am going to say is that it was caused by the fight that happened in Siberia! I won't get into it now because we have a long way to go before we get to that part of my life, so let's finish this first."

May looked around confused. Realizing she wouldn't know anything about what happened from the inside behind closed doors, gave her a brief summary.

With that, they proceeded. 

 

 

 


End file.
